


Oh, Beauty

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Outdoor Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: After Gamlen sees Bethany visit the Rose, he waits for her in the alley near their home to taunt her about what she wants.





	Oh, Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few specific requests for Gamlen/Bethany. I hope this satisfies. 
> 
> I've also been wanting to do something where Bethany gets to use her magic positively during sex. Maybe I'm not the only one.

“You think I didn’t see you?”

He’s waiting for her in the small alley just before the turn to his house. Shadows cling to him as does the scent of the alcohol she’d watched him drinking at the Rose. 

“See me where, Uncle?” She smiles sweetly, in what she hopes is an attempt to calm the agitations that ripples off of him. She can almost see it, moving the air around them, folding the shadows of the alley around them both. 

“At the Rose, girl! You know precisely where!” He points a finger, an emphatic gesture directed at the center of her chest. “You looking for a job?”

There’s a quirk to his lips she thinks is hinting at a smile. He thinks he’s something amusing or clever. As if half a dozen men at the bar, in the alley and on the block near the Rose hadn’t tried to make the same joke... or close enough to it.

She doesn’t even want to dignify his comments with a response. Bethany tries to push past her uncle, lifting her arm to block him as he steps away from the wall. He grabs her wrist and twists her in place. He’s drunk but he’s heavy, and he’s been waiting for her and not for the first time.

“They offer you something good? Looking like you do, men’ll be lining up for a taste.” He presses her against the wall, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Did you tell them someone’s already had a taste? Someone already knows all the sweet ways to make you sing?”

The wind goes out of her chest with the impact against the wall, his body weight crushes her against the stone work of the wall. His other hand grabs her ass, rolling over the curve of hip and pressing her skirts between her legs. She feels his fingers walking her skirt up into his hand.

Bethany squirms to keep her skirt in place, to push away from the wall. This is new. She’s angered him by going down to the Blooming Rose; not that she’d meant to be seen but going with Isabela had made that an impossible task. 

“Huh uh,” he says, swatting her hand away. “If you’re lurking around the Rose, you’re looking for something I know how to give you. You don’t want to sully yourself with that place, when we can keep it all in the family, do you?” His words sound pointed and angry, but there’s a teasing hint behind them. Bethany can almost feel him already; excitement twists inside her, uncertain what he has planned for her.. 

He grinds his hips against her, crushing her against the wall.

“No, uncle,” she stammers. “That’s not--”

“I don’t fucking care,  _ why _ ,” he hisses. His breath is hot, his lips are on her ear and she feels the nick of his teeth when he says ‘fucking’. “What I care about is that my niece is flaunting her body all over the Rose, and I have to listen to  _ my _ friends talk about what your cunt must taste like.” 

He yanks up her skirt and forces his hand between her thighs. She tries to squeeze them together, to keep him away from her but his knee slides between hers and creates room. She feels the scrape of stone on her knees as her skirt is moved out of the way. 

“Uncle...” she says, a hint of whine, of pleading in her voice. She couldn’t explain it to him, Isabela had sworn her to secrecy. 

“Yes, call me Uncle again,” he says. He leans into her and it feels as though the growl in his voice slips inside her. An imagined caress drifts between her breasts and down between her thighs. She’s wet and eager for his game to move on to the more interesting parts. 

Bethany feels something hard against her lower back. He trails a finger around the hem of her smalls, pushing them aside. 

The pressure of his fingers makes her nipples hard against her dress, against the stone. Her pulse races.

“Please,” she says, heavy breath against the wall.  

“Please?” he asks and she hears the smile in his voice. Then he kisses her ear and his fingers dive inside her. “The Rose put you in the mood? All those lovely voices calling out from behind closed doors? I was thinking of you, too.”

Breath escapes her with a grunt, nearly a moan and she tries to choke it back. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Not like this. They might not be exposed here exactly, but she isn’t eager to be caught in an alley if someone does wander along. Still, the possibility of being discovered makes her shiver. Never knowing if someone might find them, Marian, their mother... their friends, Bethany finds the uncertainty delicious.

He’s not wrong. She did like the Rose, the voices of pleasure softly calling from every corner. She hadn’t thought of him exactly, but she’d liked the jealous look in his eyes when he’d seen her. Even now, she likes that he’s waited for her, that he’s been thinking of her. He’s hungry for her, thinks that perhaps he’s been driven mad by the thought someone else might have her. Briefly she considers telling him that she was there for a job after all, a real one.

She hums a little at the thought, not of working at the Rose, but of Gamlen having to come to her for once. That he’d have to put down good coin for the chance to be with her. 

“Oh yeah,” he purrs. He kisses her ear and whispers, “No need to go there, love. I’ll give you what you’re after, just like always.”

His fingers slip free of her even as her body tries to hold onto them, squeezing as he releases them. It’s difficult to breath as her body goes slack for a moment but she manages, breath coming in short spurts, lips against the old stone. It tastes like blood and dust. She barely notices the taste, in a moment he’s turning her around, hands beneath her skirt. His fingers grip her bare ass as he pushes her back against the wall. It’s gentler this time and she can see the cracked smile he wears in the shadows. 

“Oh, beauty,” he whispers. His head rests on her breasts and he kisses the exposed tops of each of them.. “Come on, girl. You know how to do it,” he says, nudging her legs apart with his knees. She bends 

She feels her pulse center between her thighs as he slides himself inside her, both of them moaning together at the sensation. Her uncle has made a study of her body in the last few months, gently and purposefully seeking out all the ways that make her moan, take her breath away, leave her begging for more, or panting and exhausted. He’d come to her drunk and uncertain, talking about how beautiful she was and having been cooped up all her life, Bethany drank in his attention. 

Never had she expected to like the sex so much. 

What had started as hesitant had grown enthusiastic and hungry; the pretense of Gamlen’s anger had given way to a ritual of their own creation. Unlike the rest of her family, her uncle didn’t mind when her fingers twitched with sparks of magic. Ice forms like veins on her hands and forearms as she hugs him close. He jerks with the chill of her magic, thrusting hard inside her with a loud hiss. 

“Yes,” she purrs, kissing the top of his head. “Yes, uncle.” A low moan from somewhere deep in her chest flows from her, barely contained into a whisper against his cheek. 

“Bethany. Oh Maker, girl you do such things to me.” He lifts his head to kiss her, stealing her breath with the hunger of it. No one had ever wanted her with such ferocity, no one looked at her with such need. He spoke of it as though it were a compulsion, as if he would never have his fill of her. 

Bethany licks her lips, letting her body relax in Gamlen’s grip as his cock finds the deepest parts of her, the parts that send shuddering waves of heat throughout her body. It rises like water inside her, a slow trickle of pleasure centering where her uncle’s thick member slides inside her over and over. And it rises higher the longer he continues, each thrust finding a new wave that fills her up. Her whole body tingles and the magic in her lifts to her skin .

The shadows take on a blue hue as she sends a wave of healing energy into Gamlen on the momentum of their rhythmic movements. She feels her body slide up against the stone but it’s  distant, like a memory almost forgotten.

Her uncle lets out a stuttering sound, a hum of pleasure that tickles her breasts as his lips move over them. Bethany laughs at the gentleness of the feeling as it contrasts with the hollow inside her quickly filling with nothing but the construct of their heat and pleasure and pain.

“Fuck.” Gamlen rocks forward, faster and harder.

She doesn’t mind the pricks of uneven stone in her back as she gives herself over to the hard, steady dive of Gamlen’s cock. He lifts his head, kissing her. His teeth tug at her bottom lip, nibble as he reaches between them to tweak one of her nipples through the fabric of her top. She hisss and moans at the sensation, unable to stop the sounds pouring out of her for a moment before the wave hits her and she holds her breath as it crashes over her. 

Her body shudders as Gamlen cries out, muffling the sound of it against her shoulder. She leans her head against him and holds her lips closed tight as she feels the release inside her. The twisting, tingling pleasure washes over her and for a moment her vision goes dark, her breath held as her muscles twitch. 

The blue tint around them pulses and fades as Bethany slumpes against the wall and Gamlen slips himself free of her with a after shock of shuddering pleasure. 

They sigh in unison and Gamlen lets her go, pushing her skirts back down as he moves to her side. 

“I will never tire of that,” he says. “Or you.” He glances her way, grey eyes looking for something comforting or confirming in her gaze. 

Bethany smiles. “Perhaps I should visit the Rose more often,” she teases. “It seems to inspire you.”

“I hope you didn’t mind the--” he gestures around at the corner- “situation. But you’re right, I was inspired.” There’s a twinkle in his eye and he winks.

“I got used to it,” she replies. 

They share a smile and Gamlen kisses her shoulder before looking her over more thoroughly. “You seem to be in place, red-faced though I suspect you can make that go away quickly.” He wiggles his fingers with a nodding gesture. 

Bethany nods back and draws ice out to her fingertips. Gently she slides her fingers over her cheeks and forehead, enjoying the cool sensation. 

Her uncle tucks himself back into his breeches as he watches her, settling the ties back into place and adjusting. A small wet spot forms on the linen and he brushes at it absently and to no avail. 

“You first, or me?” Bethany asks as she shakes the ice off her fingers into a mist of nothing. 

“You,” Gamlen says. “I’ll go for another drink or two.” He gestures back toward the Hanged Man. “Maybe a hand of Diamondback. I’m feeling lucky.” He licks his lips and cups one of her breasts, thumb circling her hard nipple through the fabric. 

She slips free of his touch, smiling shyly. “Luck to you, uncle,” she says. 

Bethany smiles and turns toward home. The warm intimate places are tingling beneath her dress, the hollow of her need fulfilled for the moment. As she walks she tugs her dress back into place and leaves the comfort of the shadows. Behind her, the soft footsteps of her uncle disappear into an echo and then nothing.  


End file.
